The Best Flavour
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: Lavi unexpectedly ends up as Allen's next meal after timing how long his body could last against explicit molestation.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

Any dude with Allen. Allen gets a cum shot in the face.

If we can't manage that, then just covering Allen in cum is fine. (practically bathing in it!)

* * *

The Best Flavour

* * *

Lavi panted loudly, drenched in sweat as he desperately tried to hold back his release. His body shook as another wave of pleasure crawled up his spine, and his back arched away from his seat as his lover deep throated his member.

"A-Allen... Fuck, you're too-_ah_-good at this...!" he hissed, looking down at the mop of white hair between his legs with his half-lidded eye. The same eye that snapped shut in concentration when the sensations almost overwhelmed what was left of his resilience at letting himself fall over the edge.

The mouth that was doing wonders on his cock retreated to suck at his tip like a lollipop, then gave his length languid licks that left him aching for more. His hips bucked, seeking that hot cavern like a moth drawn to a lantern. Allen chuckled at the gesture and greedily took him in again, this time treating the organ like a Popsicle.

Lavi banged his head against the wall as the white haired boy gave him a hard suck, a groan escaping his lips. He whimpered when the tip was licked quickly back and forth, and he pulled Allen closer with spasming legs when the teeth entered the game, scratching at his underside veins.

He let out a choked groan, so close to release yet not wanting it to end so soon. He knew that it was only his Bookman training that made him resist this long to the torrent of ecstasy that would dive in the second his will faltered slightly.

"Ah...ah-Allen! Ah! Nhng...!"

Sensing that his lover wasn't very keen on letting go, Allen decided to give him the push he needed to embark heaven, even if only for a moment. He discreetly pulled out the tube of lube from his pocket and oiled his fingers.

Lavi let out a squeak of surprise when he felt a finger poke his entrance before pushing in, slick with oil. Eye wide, he looked down to find his pants down past his knees, with Allen staring at him in amusement, his cheeks hollowing every few seconds as he sucked him off. His left hand was now inserting a second finger, and stretching inside him to find his weak spot. The right darted up and pulled down his headband, blinding him completely.

At the same moment, the cart in which they were in suddenly bumped against a rock, which in turn slammed the fingers dead on his sweet spot.

"A-MMMMPH!!"

His yell barely got muffled in time by Allen's other hand, and he kept it there, effectively silencing his vocalization.

The cart bumped again, merciless to the fingers that jammed against his prostate. He gripped blindly at Allen's head, clinging to it for dear life. His pants became stronger, quickly wetting the other's palm with moisture. Allen applied more pressure on the mouth, and increased his actions on the pulsing shaft, feeling it twitch every few seconds, which was a sigh that Lavi was really close.

The blockage of Lavi' mouth eventually affected his brain, the decrease of oxygen causing his mind to waver uncoherently and his resistance to weaken. That was all the raging, built up energy needed to pierce his Bookman barrier, and it burst into his conscience with a vengeance, like a mini replica of The Great Flood.

Lavi was swept into the torrent like a small fry, unable to defend himself against the force of Mother Nature.

He came hard with a muffled howl, and blacked out the second he was down from his high, too dizzy to stay conscious. His body lay against the seat, boneless.

Allen retreated to let the cum cover his face, and savoured the feeling of his lover's warm essence trailing down his skin. He licked a trail to taste the liquid, and hummed appreciatively at the salty taste. After a minute, he took out a towel and cleaned himself, then checked his watch, noted the time and did the maths.

_'Looks like I've gotten better at giving blowjobs to others.'_

Lavi awoke four minutes later, stars still littering his vision every now and then as he shakily lifted the headband from his eye to regain his sight. "Damn, Allen... Where d'ya learn to do something awesome like this?" His lover was looking at him with a smug expression, still on his knees and between his legs.

"That's a secret, and no it wasn't from my Master. Here's your first record; you lasted 8 minutes and 54 seconds." He said. "But you'll need to last longer than that if you want to bed me; at least try to strike 20 before you attempt anything. Your stamina won't last against mine if I decide to top you, or drain you too much during the foreplay to enjoy the real part."

Suddenly, his stomach let out a growl that sounded like thunder, demanding food loudly.

"Ah yes," Allen got a pensive look on his face. "I hadn't had time for my snack on the way back, and I'm _starving_." He eyed him, taking in his slumped posture against the seat, before his eyes slowly trailed down to fix the limp member. "But we're still far away from HQ..."

"And we're short on money, so stopping to buy something is out of the question."

Like a predator stalking his prey, the white devil cornered the Bookman Apprentice, backing him up further into his seat where he pinned his arms. A simple breath to his oversensitive cock had him jerk, an unmanly squeak escaping his mouth.

Allen grinned ferally, his dark side showing up as he sent a sultry look at the other. "However, I got a sample of your cum earlier-" the red head flushed at that, "-and you taste pretty good."

Lavi paled when he connected the dots. He started to struggle. "W-wait, Allen! You don't mean-"

Allen chuckled darkly, cutting him off. "Yes, I'm going to eat you instead. Don't worry, Lavi; I won't bite you... much." The last part was uttered in a low, sensual tone that made shivers crawl up and down the redhead's spine.

_'Uh oh.'_

The vulnerable organ that identified the apprentice Bookman's body as a male stood no chances against Allen's mouth, and this time he milked Lavi of _every_ drop he had that was previously stored in his testicles. The same process was repeated again and again and again, until he didn't feel hungry anymore and finally let the other go.

Needless to say, it was a grinning and satiated Allen (1) that got out of the cart five hours later, with a knocked out Lavi hung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He scratched his slightly round stomach, and burped inaudibly as he entered the train that would lead them back to Main Headquarters. He laid the limp form of his boyfriend over the seat, and took the other one, eyeing him for a moment before looking out the window.

Allen licked his lips, the taste of Lavi's essence still fresh in his mouth. _'Yes, he definitely has the best flavour. I can't wait to eat him again!'_

* * *

(1) The kind of grin that lets one know that the cat got the canary... and that it was _very_ tasteful.

* * *

At first I didn't feel like posting this on FFn, because the older version barely got past the seven hundred words. However, since OP was disappointed at its shortness, I decided to take the request back, and write more details in it. I've also changed the ending and made Allen act more Seme-ish. I hope that OP will be happy with this version! ^^

Comments (AKA anonymous & registered reviews) for this fic are well appreciated! I wanna know what you readers out there think about this story, and if it was worth it to post it on FFn. However, **please leave a review if you're going to either put me or my story in your favourite/alert list.** Receiving mails about favourite/alerted stories/author is great, but it gets very irritating when they outnumber the number of reviews.

Until the next fic comes out, guys! ^^

Angel Fantasy


End file.
